Stolen a kiss or two
by isabelladee
Summary: Inspired by Edward's proposal speech in the Eclipse movie. "What if Edward DID meet Isabella in 1918? It was love at first sight, Edward was about to ask for her hand in marriage. The influenza hits, will Carlisle turn them both? Full summary inside. R&R
1. AN and full summary

**CHAPTER'S ARE UP! Be sure to check them out. Here's the speech and just a better overview of where this story will head...**

**Stolen a kiss or two…**

Here is the speech:"I would have courted you. We would have taken chaperoned strolls and had ice tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two. But only after asking your father's permission… I would have gotten down on one knee and would have presented you with a ring."

**FULL SUMMARY- **

**I got this idea from the proposal speech Edward gave to Bella in the Eclipse movie, where he speaks of 'if I knew you back then' and how she would understand why he was so desperate to marry her. They are his morals, his traditions and this story is exactly what you think.  
>Edward Anthony Mason met Isabella Marie Swan in the summer of 1918, it was love at first sight. But when the influenza hits, they are both taken under by the deadly virus and Edward was just about to ask for her hand in marriage… Carlisle sees Edward's death bed, Isabella's to his right. Will he save them both?<br>How does their immortality now affect their relationship? Will their new heightened senses bring back their undying love? Or will it all fall to pieces…?**

**Thank you!**

**Isabella.**


	2. The swan with the brunette hair

_A big, big shout out thank you to the awesome authors-_** crackupmonkey, MissMartha, TheNamelessReadingWriter, Puppyluvabby**,** Team Edward Rules All, alanaannalice and rosegirl83 **_ for reviewing and wanting this story. Another thank you to the rest of the amazing readers who added this story or me to their alerts and favourites list without even reading the first chapter, without you all, I wouldn't be happy with my writing. I hope to god I don't disappoint; this first chapter is for you! (: xo.  
><em>**I so wanted to do a whole 'Bewitched' first meet here, you know, ordinary American man meets an ordinary American woman in the street after they keep bumping into each other… ;) I dunno, I watched the recent Bewitched movie and had an inspiration. Though I didn't **_**really**_** keep to that story concept, you can probably pick up the influence in this story a bit later on.**

**Chapter 1: The swan with the brunette hair  
>Rating: All readers.<br>Characters: Edward, Isabella, Mr Simmons, Isabella's friends and mentions of Edward's parents.**

* * *

><p>The early morning Chicago sun pelted down onto the Earth. My Sunday suit was starting to feel embarrassingly sticky, my own sweat letting the material cling to my body so much so that I almost felt suffocated. I was worried that by the time I reached the education centre I would succumb to the cold ornate floors and just lie there for hours. Father would not approve of such indiscretions, so the thought vanished from my head immediately. Church had been peaceful that morning, even in a room full of people I still felt that God was listening to me; only me.<p>

I had asked him of all the usual things- luck for me to pass my doctoral certificate, good health for me and my family… That last one struck a nerve.  
>Reports were telling us that the Spanish influenza was spreading quickly across European countries, decreasing populations by halves and quarters. So I prayed for them; the families who lost a loved one, and the women who lost their husbands, the children who were orphaned so suddenly.<br>One thing was for sure- we had to be on high alert. If the influenza hit anyone even close to Chicago, there would be no chance for the rest of us. Mother fervently believed that if we prayed enough, God would bring us some hope, some guidance for the situation that was spreading so quickly.

Passing the barber's shop, Jimmy waved half-heartedly at me. His hair was being cut to the scalp so that he could apply for the army. If father hadn't been so stubborn, I'd be in there with my mate getting a cut too. But he blatantly refused to let me sign up, he said that I belonged here in Chicago as a businessman who would marry wealthily and live the life of the rich- just like father.  
>But that was not what I wanted. I wanted to serve this country, to help those in need. Whenever I pleaded my case to father, just the expression on his face told me that there was no possible chance in me pursuing this. I could always tell what he was about to tell me, not like it was premeditated, but as if I could read him. Like a book, my mother always said.<p>

Breaking out of my reverie, I discovered that I was less than a block away from the centre. I was to hand in my assignments and make my way over to the bank. Father had a pay check coming in, a much needed one since we were running low on food.  
>By now I was almost excited by the thought of the cold atmosphere of the bank, I mean, how many days can a man take in this heat? Sweat was sticking to my forehead and, embarrassed, I walked into the education centre quickly, gently dropped the papers onto the front desk and left quickly.<p>

Picking up my pace, I made my way to the bank in less than two minutes. As I thought, the large cathedral-type bank was wonderfully cold. Pushing my sticky hair away from my face, I made my way to the nearest desk. The man behind it lifted his attention from some documents to me quickly, smiling when he recognized my face.

"Ah, Mr Mason. To what do I owe this pleasure? Is this visit in accordance to the letter we received early this morning?" He smiled warmly, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Yes, I believe so Mr Simmons." He handed me an envelope. "Thank you. Oh, my father has asked on behalf of the Mason's our belated congratulations to your daughter on her engagement. We wish her the very best in life and all that it brings." He grinned and shook my outstretched hand.

"Thank you, thank you, young man. I do hope that you one day find a fine woman to be your own wife." I smiled my appreciation, tipped my hat in his direction and left the cool confines of the bank with the envelope in hand.

Deciding against my usual route home, I turned in the opposite direction so that I was heading towards the park. A beautiful sandstone path paved the way throughout the whole park; women, men and children walked together on quiet strolls, taking in the large oak trees and the small dandelions growing plentifully in the grass.

I nudged my hat to the men who walked by me and smiled politely at the women and children who followed in their wakes. Seeking out a bench to sit, I found an unoccupied one and took in the sights around me. Birds swooping low to pick at the picnic set ups, automobiles gliding quickly around me in search of a destination, a milky white hat wreathed with intricate lace detailing sitting atop a young woman's head, her thick dark brown hair flowing out freely from underneath it… The sun's rays caught the long length of it, bringing out a slight red twinge to the top layer. She was sitting on a patch of grass, her face tilted towards the sky, soaking up the heat. Eyes closed, she seemed oblivious to the world around her. The older woman next to her, I guessed to be her chaperone, gently tapped the brown haired beauty on the hand.

She opened her eyes, revealing to me a colour that could rival even the finest chocolate. Deep brown, they still managed to glisten. As the older woman whispered something into her ear, she lifted her gaze to mine. Even though it was inappropriate to do so, I didn't tear my eyes from hers; Instead, I held them steady and studied her features. Her skin was flawless, pale with the hint of blush on her cheeks. Her eyelashes stood out at the tops of her eyelids, amazingly long and dark. Her thick straight hair fell from her back to around her shoulders, resting on her slender arms as she hunched slightly over to hear her companion. Her full lips were parted; their redness the slightest indication to lipstick. Before I knew it, they'd broken out into a small smile.  
>Now I really had to tear my eyes away. She was absolutely breath taking, her beauty astounding. Remembering my manners, I tipped my hat low in her direction and walked away. Once I was out of the park and away from any of the town gossips, I rested my hands on my knees and took a steady breath in. Checking my pocket for the envelope, I was relieved to find I hadn't lost it in my haste to leave.<br>I'd walked about another 2 metres before I heard a quite cough from behind me. Turning sharply at the sound, I was more than surprised at who I saw.  
>There, in the darkened alleyway, stood the brown haired beauty; <em>without<em>her chaperone. She was even more breath taking up close and I sucked in a sharp breath. She smirked a little, amused by my reaction. I cleared my throat, but she spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. My friend noticed you staring over at us; may I be so bold as to ask why, sir?" She was still smiling, I couldn't help but join in.

"I apologise profusely Ms Swan, I was just… mesmerised by something or other. Uh, my name is Edward Mason; it's a pleasure to meet you." She reached her slender gloved hand and I took it gently, kissing just above her knuckles. I marvelled at the softness of the silk under my lips, I could almost feel the rapid pulse coming from her wrist. Her eyes widened for a moment, her red porcelain lips parted slightly as my lips rested on her hand. Coming to my senses, I dropped her hand and looked down, embarrassed. It was improper to act in such a revealing manner to a woman, especially one without a gold wedding band around her finger. Father had always taught me to respect women, much unlike many other men in the world who seemed to treat them much alike to common trash. I was determined to never be such a man, whether I even married or not.

The moment passed as quickly as it had come. Ms Swan had composed herself, her hands now clasped together resting lightly against her stomach. I lifted my eyes to hers and waited for whatever was to come.

I was surprised. "Mr Mason, I'm simply fascinated by you. Would you mind ever so much if I asked you to take a stroll through the park with me?" Her smile had returned, lighting up the darkened ally with its perfection. I grinned a little, moving forward to link her outstretched arm with my own. She rested her petite hand on my forearm without hesitation, visibly relaxing as we made our way from the ally onto the busy street. She noticed that I had picked up on it and opened her mouth to explain. "The alleyway was worrying me, Mr Mason. My father usually chaperone's me and whenever he does, we stay clear of the darkened areas. The stories that we hear…" She shivered a little, without thinking; my free hand reached around and squeezed her hand comfortingly. She looked up in surprise and I regretted it instantly. I let go quickly, dropped it back to my side and lifted my eyes to the street ahead of me. A few seconds later she did the same.

"I understand, Ms Swan. One never truly feels safe in darkness, I believe. Don't you think so?" She nodded solemnly. Her eyes brightened after a moment and she grinned happily.

"Mr Mason, you simply _must_come and meet my friends." She was looking up at me under those long eyelashes and, being the soft person I am, I nodded and smiled at her. Isabella squealed. I had met this young girl not ten minutes ago and she was introducing me to her friends? I supposed that it was probably just coincidence, or maybe because I was so new to this. A young man at the age of seventeen was basically the stage of courting, as my mother always said. By now I should be finding a suitable wife and marrying her, it just had to be done. What if I wasn't ready?

Isabella's gentle tugging on my arm broke me from my thoughts as she pulled me in the direction of a group of girls, all in formal wear, all quite beautiful. My eyes couldn't stop flicking back to Isabella though; a gust of wind had appeared now and was lifting her long hair from her back and letting it soar freely in the wind. I could smell her freesia scented shampoo as she walked ahead of me, urging me to follow her.  
>The group of girls broke away from their whispers when we approached and doing the gentlemanly thing, I took hold of my hat and lifted it from my head for a moment, sweeping into a small bow. Standing back up straight again, I put the hat back on. Isabella was grinning at her friends who were staring at me in something close to awe, which I didn't understand as they must have seen a polite bow before.<br>Linking her arm through mine again, she turned to each of her friends. "This is Mr Edward Mason, we were just walking through central park." She turned to me. Gesturing to each girl she said, "Mr Mason meet- Lillian, Annabelle, Caroline and Grace."  
>I smiled at each of them before kissing their outstretched hands. Standing back up straight again, my eyes passed them all. "I will step away whilst you talk amongst yourselves, Ms Swan?" She looked up from a whispered conversation between the fair haired girl, Lillian. "It will be getting dark soon, if you mind me walking you home we will have to leave soon."<br>"Of course, I shall only be a minute." I smiled, tipped my hat and walked a few metres away to admire a large water fountain. Every few seconds I couldn't help myself when I turned my head slightly in the girls direction, watching as Isabella explained something with her slender arms, animatedly engrossing her friends by her words and actions. They all looked at her with devotion, as if slightly in awe at what their friend was saying. A few minutes later she was kissing all of their cheeks and making her way back over to me.

"They like you, Mr Mason. Lillian, Caroline and Grace think of you as the utmost gentleman." She stopped, blushing a little. I knew that I'd be amused by what her other friend, Annabelle had to say about me.  
>"And what about Ms Annabelle?" I smirked as her blush darkened, linking her arm through mine once again.<br>"Annabelle… well, don't feel too offended by this but, she called you…" She sucked in a deep breath. "Dreamily handsome." Her eyes quickly found mine, looking up at me in concern.

I couldn't stop the booming laughter that escaped from my lips. A few people stopped at the sight and Isabella's concern turned to hurt. I sobered up immediately.  
>"Oh no, Ms Swan. I am not offended by this, on the contrary I find it quite flattering." She looked me in the eyes.<br>"Then why were you laughing?" She was walking with me towards main street, I figured where she lived.  
>"Simply by the absurdity of it! She was very quiet when we met, I suppose it is quite confronting since I don't think anyone has ever called me such a thing before." Her face relaxed, the smile returned.<br>She sighed. "Yes, Annabelle is very up-front, quite opinionated in a good game of cards. Do you play cards, Mr Mason?"  
>We had now stopped out the front of a beautiful house, white walls covering it with flowers hanging from pots at the windows. The door was some kind of wood, many intricate shapes and designs carved into it. Large white stone pillars held up the second story of the house, a small veranda outlined the front wall. So regal looking from my small cement house away from the city, I could only imagine what luxury she lived in.<br>Once I had stopped analysing the house I remembered she had asked me a question.  
>"Yes, very much so. It is mine and my father's favourite pass time." I smiled down at her, grudgingly retracting my arm from hers. My heart cried from the loss of contact, all I wanted to do was wrap both arms around her and hold her small form against my tall one… I shook the irresponsible thoughts from my mind, bringing me back to our conversation.<br>"Well, Mr Mason, we must arrange a meet to play a game sometime." Amusement clouded her eyes, her beautiful smile stretched across her porcelain face. I smiled back, nodded and again took her outstretched hand. Careful not to hold onto it as long as the first time, I kissed it quickly -but not rudely- and rubbed my thumb across her knuckles before dropping it. Her eyes had widened a little, the smile still there though. Taking my hat off and dropping low into a bow, Isabella curtsied low too. Our eyes met on the way back up, and I decided to be the one to walk away first, even if my head screamed in annoyance at the decision.  
>I smiled one last time before setting off the way we came, searching for a ride to take me out of the city and to the outskirts to home. Turning my head back in the darkness, Isabella was still standing there, watching me longingly as I walked away.<p>

Isabella Swan…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, hope you liked the first chapter. I'm so so so so so so very sorry it took so long to post this first chapter, I won't disappoint with the rest. School is just so hectic right now, it's hard to find any time.<br>**_PLEASE_** let me know what you think, if you have any ideas where this might go, where you might want it to go… a review will definitely suffice, I'd like to know what you guys think and input from another budding author would be a lot of fun.  
><strong>R&R**, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.  
>P.S, it's about 10:45pm here right now, I'm supposed to be doing english homework but thought you guys would want this so I apologise if it's bad, blame it on the fact that I should be asleep right now ;)<br>xoxo,  
>Isabella.<br>(I was Isabella before twilight was made! Applause to Stephenie Meyer for choosing the best name in the world for the main protagonist in the amazing phenomenon that is Twilight. Haha.)**


	3. The war rages on

**Wow, look at this, Isabella is updating. Oh em gee, right? What a first.  
>Ha, I'm soooo sorry I haven't gotten anything up for the last two weeks or whatever, it's like 10pm on Halloween night right now in Australia and even if we don't much celebrate it, I'm feeling festive.<br>Hope you like, and the super long wait for this chapter hasn't turned you off this story forever (:  
><strong>_Inspired by a song from my favourite band The Temper Trap, called Sweet Disposition…_

* * *

><p>She was in my head. All the time, her image caught in my brain like a bird in its cage. What was wrong with me? Was it even wrong for me to think such things? Father never condoned such improper thoughts, but he'd never actually talked with me about it. Was it a bad thing that I kept seeing those big, brown eyes? That long dark hair framing the beautiful porcelain face?<p>

Isabella Swan, as I later found out, was the only daughter of the city's chief of police. No wonder they lived in such luxury, Chief Swan could foil any case handed to him. He was a hero, a man of high expectations. One thing was for sure, if _he_knew I was thinking about his daughter in this way… well, it wouldn't be the most pleasant scene.

I kicked back the covers on my small bed and rested my arms behind my head. If I dug deep enough, I could smell the perfume she'd had on the day before. I could remember that while her arm was weaved lightly through mine, every few minutes she would shift her hand lightly, allowing it to trail up my forearm a few inches and leave a burning fire trail in its wake. I shivered. What was she doing to me?

I needed to cool down. Clear my head. Standing up quickly from my bed, I roughly pulled the covers up to the pillow to make it a little presentable. Stepping then into my bathroom, I pulled off my clothes and stood in the shower. Turning the cold faucet up to the limit, I didn't bother with the hot to make it warmer; all I needed now was a bolt of cold to wake me up. As the freezing water fell from the shower head, down my shivering body and into the drain, I watched as the water that travelled down my arm reach my hands and eventually my fingers, trickling down each one and as if the water was coming from my own body. I sighed, might as well keep marvelling over trivial things to keep my mind off of _her_.

Slipping passed my mother downstairs after I'd gotten stepped from the shower and pulled some clean clothes on, I forfeited the breakfast she had waiting for me and exited the house with haste. Deciding that the old Ford would make too much noise, I grabbed my bicycle from around the side of the house and sat on its black leather seat. It was getting old; the handle bars were lopped sided, the grips wearing away, even the seat was tearing. Mama had been urging me to stop riding it for fear of it breaking down in the middle of the road but I just told her that it gave it character. I didn't need a fancy new one, the one I had was the one that held all the memories, all the experiences.

The city wasn't much more than an hour's ride and the university even less so. The brisk winds and the early sun was a sight to be seen as I rode through that Monday morning's scenery. There were no neighbours for miles around, beautiful big fir trees hung low across the roads keeping the heat from exhausting me. I was somewhat saddened when I did actually reach the city, now it was all a flurry of cars and women's long skirts, the men with their briefcases in two probably setting off to the bank or a large business somewhere.

I weaved my way through the throng of people, my bicycle in tow beside me. I stopped dead in my tracks out the front of the university, a stray flyer holding my attention enough for me to step close enough to read.

_WE WANT YOU!_

An old greying man was pointing towards me, his eyes piercing as they conveyed the desperate message. I'd almost forgotten the war raging on around us. World War 1 was closing in; countries were surrendering to the chaos. I sighed. Next year I'd be forced to enrol, the day of my eighteenth birthday and no later.  
>I would be trained for a week and shipped off to some unknown place to fight against god knows who until someone won, or lost. Mama hadn't been told yet, as far as she knew I still had another 3 years until my twenty-first. They'd brought down the age limit to eighteen just a week ago; I was surprised that the news hadn't found its way out to mama.<p>

I tore my eyes from the form, making my way inside the building to get as far away from it as possible…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Sorry, I gotta sleep. More tomorrow afternoon.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope all you crazy Americans and English people have a great one, I'm determined to take a trip to America to see how you all celebrate it sometime soon.

xx, izzy.


End file.
